Naruto and the Fairy Queen
by KPX12
Summary: After being sucked by a strange tornado Naruto finds himself in Earthland with a strange creature who calls himself a dragon. Strong /Sharingan Naruto Naruto/Erza
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the Fairy Queen. A Naruto Fairy Tail crosover.

Naruto X Erza

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Ok let's start.

* * *

This was time of evening as moon was slowly climbing up in the sky. Glowing with ethereal silver color giving calmness to everyone who was willing to stop for a second and look up. Our favourite blonde hero was doing just that. He looked up to the moon as if it held all the secrets of life for him. The Fourth World War had just ended and everything was peaceful again. He and Hinata had started to go out when she finally asked him. But he truly didn't feel anything for her. Sure she was nice girl, beautiful too but something just didn't click between them. Like he wanted to and can do anything for her. Sure he would gladly give up his life if it means to protect her, but it was not just the same he felt for Sakura.

He thought about Sasuke's sacrifice and how it was only because of him that they managed to pull a win from the hands of defeat.

Sasuke had given the blonde his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, when he was dying, so he could go against Madara Uchiha.

He was currently walking through the empty streets of Konoha, the leaf village under the tranquility that was presented by moonlight. But he sure wasn't that lucky.

The serenity of the night was broken by huge blast of energy that created the vacuum that wanted nothing but to suck everything that dared to come in its path. It soon created tornado, and he suddenly found himself drew him nearer to the center where there was nothing but darkness. He didn't to be sucked inside a tornado but no amount of chakra was enough for him to stick to the surface.

'Shit. Am I going to die?' The blonde thought.

'No you will not die, something is odd about this twister.' he heard Kurama in his head.

'You mean aside from it came out of nowhere and started pulling everything in.' he yelled inside his mind.

'No, it reeks of some kind of energy. i really don't know what type of chakra it is since I have felt nothing like this before.' the giant fox tried to explain it to the blonde.

His grip was loosening with every passing second.

'What do I do, I am not going to last at this rate.' he tried to come up with a plan, but nothing was coming to his mind. He can face overwhelming enemies but he truly did not know what do since he has never come across something like this. And he was soon pulled inside the tornado thingy.

The blonde was in so much pain that he could not even scream, it was like every muscle pulled in every direction possible. If he could have opened his eyes, he would have seen many different colored lights. But Kurama inside him sensed everything and pulled him inside his mindscape and numbed the pain enough so that the boy could at least talk for the time being.

"Listen Naruto." his words were laced with sadness.

"What is happening Kurama." the blond asked in between panting and moaning with pain. He never realized the beast used his name.

"This is pulling us in different dimension. It is taking every ounce of my power to keep you alive, and numbing your pain enough so that you could at least hear what I am saying." before the blonde could answer the fox continued.

"I will use the last of my chakra to send you to other side. It has already sucked so much energy that your body has changed."

"But you will die Kurama." he exclaimed.

"I have lived for many centuries Naruto and I truly want to rest now. But always remember, you are my first and only friend. You saw me as more than just a monster, you saw me as a partner. Protecting you is my number one priority not because 'you die I die' thing, but are someone precious to me. You will have my negative emotion sensing ability; it is the only parting gift I can give you." Kurama finished with a genuine smile.

"Thank you Kurama and I'm sorry I once again failed to protect a friend. First Neji, then Sasuke and now you.' he was openly crying, physical pain long forgotten, which was nothing compared to the pain of losing a friend.

"Don't lose yourself in self pity or I will come back to kick your ass." finished with a weak grin. And few moments later he disappeared.

A tear stained smile came over his face. 'I never become Hokage after all'. It was the last thought that came to his mind when everything blackened and he soon fell to sweet oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Somewhere in a Forest.

It was night filled with tranquility compared to the rest of the night in these forests. There was a peaceful figure of a blonde sleeping. But soon he was roused from his slumber when he sensed something huge near him.

"So, you are finally awake. You have been asleep for three days now, I feared you were in coma or something, but you were just exhausted." said a heavy from somewhere behind him.

He turned to see an amazing sight. In front of him was a creature he was sure he had not heard of before let alone seen.

"Thanks, um… but who and what are you?" was his intelligent reply.

The creature snorted in amusement, it was not everyday a boy fell from sky and demand answers from him after all.

"I am Raiden and I am dragon of lightning and thunder." he said proudly to the boy, perhaps a little too proudly.

"My is Naruto Namikaze." he had decided to use his father's last name to honor him. Uzumaki's were dead anyway.

"You are sitting calmly, are you not afraid of me child." the mighty creature was curious as to why.

"No. I can sense negative emotions from intelligent creaures and I can sense none from you. So I know for the fact that you won't attack me." replied the blonde in a-matter-of-fact tone.

Now Raiden was truly surprised, this kid had some unique and very useful ability, to be able to sense negative emotion. He had not heard of something like this before.

"You are one surprising kid. I have truly not heard of someone having ability to sense negative emotion."

"Yeah, i get that a lot." he answered automatically, without thinking.

"I can sense a lot of magical power in you. You have magic comparable to someone atleast twice your age." the dragon said to the blonde.

"Magic?" The blonde was actually taken aback when he heard that. Isn't magic just a fairy tail fantasy (no pun intended).

"Yes Magic. It is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as the product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population can use Magic." explained the dragon.

'It sounds like Senjutsu, but different. Oh well I have to learn more about this Magic before I try to perform Senjutsu.' he thought.

"There are mainly two types of Magic." The dragon continued his explanation. "Caster and Holder type Magic. Caster type is generally Magic that is expelled from the body, while Holder type of Magic requires use of external source." finished the dragon.

"What kind of Magic do you use?" asked the blonde curiously.

"I am a dragon of lightning so I use lightning Magic, which is mainly caster type but can also be used as holder type if you use a weapon." said the dragon.

"Whoh!" was the reaction of blonde.

"How would you like to become my dragon slayer? I will teach you my magic and about magic in general, about this world and general history." asked the dragon.

"Why would you teach me Magic that can kill you." he asked not really understanding would he do such a thing?

"Oh! Wouldn't you like to know," said the dragon mischievously. "Don't worry; the magic is only as powerful as its user. So even if you possess Dragon Slayer Magic it not necessary means you can kill me. You are still too young chibi."

"Hey! Who are you calling chibi." he exclaimed. His height had always been a sensitive issue but at least he had grown to height of 5'6".

The dragon just sweat dropped. He pointed towards a small river that was flowing through the forest. Naruto got up and the bank and looked at his reflection and screamed.

"Stop screaming like a little girl." The dragon grumbled, he did have sharp hearing, dammit.

"But why do I look like a 4 year old." The boy just could not wrap his head around the fact that somehow he was younger.

"Because you are one." Raiden didn't know why that was such a big deal.

"I am 16 year old and nearing 17. Huh... must be that vortex thingy." said the blonde as the realization dawned on him. "Kurama did say that my body adapted to accept the change."

"What are you talking about boy, are you alright in the head." the dragon did not know who this 'Kurama' was or what the boy was talking about.

Naruto looked at Raiden stupidly, forgetting for a moment that he was not alone."Well, you might find it hard to believe but I am actually not from this dimension."

The dragon was once again taken aback, he did not how many times the small/young boy will surprise him. "What do you mean? Are you from Edolas?"

Huh, what is he talking about? "No I'm from different dimension, where there are Countries Named after elements or Elemental Countries. They are Land of Fire, my home country, Land of Water, Land of Lightning, Land of Stone, Land of Wind. Each country has a hidden village. They are Village Hidden in Leaves, Village Hidden in Mist, Village Hidden in Clouds, Village Hidden in Rocks and Village Hidden in Sand respectively. Each village had Feudal system of government, and its leaders are called Kage, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage and Kazekage respectively. Together they are called Five Great Ninja Village. There are also smaller villages; my mother was from Land of Whirlpool, Village Hidden in Whirlpool."

The dragon impassively listened to what the saying, finding it hard but not impossible to believe. "How did you end up here?"

Naruto just sighed tiredly and told him the story of strange energy and some kind of vortex that sucked his up. He also told the dragon of his past, starting from his birth, betrayal from one of his teacher, Kakashi's teaching, betrayal from best friend, training trip with Jiraiya, his mission to save Gaara, Jiraiya's death, his fight with Pein, his confrontation with Kurama, meeting with his parents and finally of the war.

Raiden continued to listen without disturbing the boy. He tried to detect if the boy was lying but found nothing. "You are one tough kid. So what do you think about becoming my Dragon Slayer. It's not like you know a technique that can send you home. And even if you did, you would need a marker of some short to mark the destination dimension, so that you won't go to the wrong one."

Naruto started to think about the possibilities of him returning but frankly there wasn't much. He sighed once again; he was doing it a lot. "Alright what are you going to teach me?"

"You are too young to learn Magic, so I teach you about this world and magic in general until you are ready to handle it."

* * *

Time Skip 4 Years:

The Boy soaked up anything the dragon taught him like a sponge. With his Sharingan and focus on training, he was becoming really powerful. He was extremely fast for someone his age not to mention had high physical strength. He had taken lightning magic to a new level when he managed to recreate his sensei's and later his best friends favourite move- Chidori. He laughed at the expression on the dragon's face when he finally showed his own variation to him.

Flashback:

Naruto was panting like a dog, with his hands on his knees. He had finally mastered Lightning Dragon's Roar. It sure had taken a lot out of him but he was at least able to perform it and would gradually make it better with practice.

"Alright, that's it for the day. You did well on performing that Roar but you need to put more power in it."

The blonde grinned like an idiot, happy at the little praise he got. "I have recreated the move I was talking about; do you want to see it?"

The dragon was intrigued upon hearing it. Sure Naruto has described the move in vivid detail but actually witnessing it was a different thing. "Sure, why not."

Naruto grabbed wrist of his right hand with palm facing upwards and focused. Soon sparks started to emit from it and yellow lightning covered it completely. He was not done with it, and the lightning changed its color to electric blue (no pun intended). The blonde moved his hand a little back and started running towards a boulder with high speed and thrust with all his might. When he removed his hand there was a hole more than twice the size of his fists. "Chidori".

Raiden was amazed at the feat. Not only the boy managed to compress the lightning enough to change color but still managed to control it. "That move is very powerful even if hand-held. Should I remind you not to use it unless you absolutely have to, because it looks like a one hit kill?"

Naruto looked at Raiden with serious eyes. He knew how dangerous that technique can be; he has not only witnesses it firsthand but also has experienced it going through his chest. "I know ups and down of this technique, and have witnessed myself how dangerous it can be." His voice was stern but not disrespectful.

Flashback End.

A long time has passed since then. He tried to recreate Chidori Armor but was having little luck since then. He even started learning on how to use a sword and channel current through its length. His while nothing special was quite good. It was a single edged blade with handle continued with its length. It was a straight sword (Simple Chokuto Sasuke uses in the anime). His sword reminded him of his friend because he used to use similar one.

His skilled with the sword increased and now he was an intermediate level. He could hold his own against C or lower B-Class sword user.

Naruto got out of the sleeping place from inside the cave they were living for a year now. They yearly change their living place every once a year so that they would not be found out by some stupid enough to climb a mountain that is naturally struck by lightning frequently and randomly. He started looking for Raiden but the dragon was nowhere to be found. "Hey you overgrown lizard, Where are you?"

He got no answer. Usually when he insulted him, he would started grumbling about 'Kid these days' or 'disrespectful brats' or something along the line. The silence unnerved the blonde more than angry rambling of the dragon. "Where are you, you foolish lizard?"

He felt the feeling he had not felt since he came to this world-loneliness. A sad look overcomes his eyes, tears threatening to drop but he refused to cry. "So it's time to move on my own huh." He clenched his fists and looked up to the sky and said. "I will find you one day no matter what. And I will be a mage you could be proud of, believe it."

* * *

End OF Chapter One.


	2. What is That Thing

A/n: Hello everyone, thanks for reviews and support. I am new to fanfiction, so still working out some kinks. Here is the second chapter of the story.

Chapter: 2 : What is That Thing…

Naruto was walking through the road to the nearest town or city. He was still trying to figure out what was the strange tornado or twister thing that dragged him into this dimension. He didn't had much time to think about that because either he would be too tired from the training or learning things from the Dragon, now that he had time he was still trying to figure it out. Walking towards the city, he noticed few people smiling or even waving to him. It felt strange to him, since in Konoha people stared him with disgust or awe after he defeated Pein. It was nice that at least people here think of him as a normal child instead of some kind of monster or worthless dead last brat. He waved or smiled back at the people.

After some time he entered a café to have something to drink and a snack. He silently sat in a corner table and waited for someone to take his order. He had some jewels left from what Raiden had given him. He still doesn't know how he had human currency. He had asked him several times when he gave him some jewels to buy clothing or equipments but the dragon refused to answer him.

"Hello, what you like to have?" he heard some asking him. He looked up and saw a smiling face of a very attractive looking waitress and blushed. He was actually 21 year old after all.

"Uh... Um… Just coffee and something to eat." He cursed himself for stuttering like a fool.

"Ok sweetie."The waitress just giggled and left to get things he had asked for.

Now that he was on his own he had to do some work to earn some jewels. He could take missions but since he was technically only eight years old and not part of some guild he chance were nearly zero to get some.

He noticed the same waitress walking towards his with a tray in her.

"Here is your coffee and sandwich sweetie. Anything else you need?" She asked with the same sweet voice.

"No that will be enough, thank you ma'am." He thanked her and started eating, he was hungry after all.

He paid for his food and left.

* * *

He was walking aimlessly in the town and was tired. He then proceeded towards the nearest guy.

"Can you tell me where I can find nearest guild, mister?" his voice was polite and respectful, totally unlike what would have been in Konoha. The Dragon was quick to teach him some manners.

The man looked down on to him and smiled. "Oh, you want to join a guild huh. Aren't you too young to join a guild?"

"Uh hn." He just nodded his head, eyes wide, perfect picture of innocence. He had first tried it on Raiden when the dragon refused to teach him how to use a sword because he was too young and it worked like a charm.

The man could not save himself from the Puppy-Eye technique.

"Nearest guild is in Mongolia called Fairy Tail. While not the strongest, it is quickly gaining reputation. Will you be able to find it yourself kiddo?"

Naruto again just nodded his head and decided to move forward the direction the man had given him.

* * *

After walking for approximately half a day and asking for directions in between Naruto reached the guild he was looking for. He stopped in front of the gates and took a deep breath to calm himself before he opened the door.

Inside, the guild was in jovial mood. Mages of different age and height were spending quality time together. It was then he noticed an old looking man walking towards him with a big smile on his face. Frankly speaking he was creeping Naruto out, that guy was wearing more orange than Naruto did in his childhood, ogling young girls left and right.

"What can I do for you today child? Come to post your mission request?"

He took a deep breath and sighed again. 'I am doing this a lot lately.' "I would like to talk to the guild master so that I could join the guild."

The old man smiled kindly at him but inside he was all calculating. 'This kid does have impressive amount of magic for someone his age.'

"Well I'm Makarov Dreyar, Third guild master of Fairy Tail."

Naruto stared at him for a good minute skeptically. His disbelieve must have been evident on his face, that the old man frowned.

"I'm not lying, you know. I'm not only guild master of Fairy Tail but also one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Riiight. I'm sure; anyway what do I do to join." He was still not sure what he has to do in order to become a Fairy Tail mage.

"You don't have to do anything. We accept anyone who is willing to come to us." Grumbled the old man.

'Kids these days… no respect for elders.' He muttered before seeming his mood did complete 180 and addressed the whole guild.

"So where would you like guild stamp and in what color?" the old man asked the blonde.

"Oh, on my right biceps and in black color." He replied.

He took out some kind of stamp from… somewhere and gave him the guild mark.

"Alright Everyone! Welcome our new member… " he stopped.

"What was your name again?" he smiled sheepishly, everyone just face faulted and the blonde sweat dropped.

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Welcome our newest member Naruto Namikaze." He exclaimed loudly and everyone cheered. "It's time for party!" the noise in the guild reached new heights.

* * *

Next Day

Naruto was up early that morning, looking for a mission he could complete easily and efficiently. He needed money to rent an apartment; spending night in the basement wasn't very comfortable.

'Let's see what we have today… Cleaning a park, delivering some sort of posts and some other nonsense chores.' He sighed. 'This is like doing those D-rank missions again.'

'Hmn… defeating some kinds of monsters that are terrorizing a town sounds interesting. Alright I'll take this one.'

"Oh Master I'm taking this mission." He said waving the slip back and forth.

Makarov extended his hand and took the slip he was waving and read it. He was surprised he would choose this mission. From the brief talk they had, he didn't seem to be the reckless type. May be he was too sure of his abilities.

"You sure you could handle this kind of mission by yourself and without someone helping you?"

Naruto felt insulted that the old man doubted he couldn't handle such an easy mission by himself.

"Of course, I can do this on my own. What, do you take me for a fool?"

Makarov sighed perhaps if he could not stop him from accepting the mission then he could at send someone with him to make sure he was alright and didn't bite more than he could chew.

"Ok ok. Just take some with you; it will ease my conscience that I didn't send a kid to fight off some monsters alone. Macao, will you help young Naruto here with his mission."

The man in the question stood up from where he was sitting and drinking with his buddy and came near him.

"Sure Master; what's the mission?"

Makarov handed mission slip to him. "You have to take care of some Vulcans in the nearby town."

Macao observed the blonde carefully and contemplated if he was being serious.

"You really wanted to do this mission solo?"

Naruto was getting more and more annoyed by the way these people were talking to him.

"Yeah I can handle these kinds of mission, now let's get going, I don't want to spend all day here arguing with you two."

Makarov just nodded to Macao encouraging him to accompany the blonde as back up.

* * *

Macao and Naruto were walking to the railway station so that they could take the train to the town where there mission was. Macao was still busy observing the blonde and barely stopped himself from crashing into him when all of a sudden he stopped.

Naruto turned back to look at him. "Well, if we are going to do this together, we should at least introduce each other. I will start- My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are ramen, training and generally having fun. What I hate is rapists, perverts, arrogant people and those people who only think about themselves. My magic is Lightning Dragon Slayer and little bit f Runic Magic and I can re-equip my sword. My dreams for the future…" he paused for a second. 'I didn't even think what I wanted to do in future. Damn.' Then he continued "I would like to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Macao was surprised by his sudden action and his confession of being a dragon slayer. He cleared his throat and answered "My name is Macao Conbolt, I like my wife and to drink with my partner Wakaba. I hate those who try to harm my guild mates. My magic is Purple Flare and dreams for the future- I want to be the best father to my soon to be born child." His voice was filled with pride when he said the last part.

A small but warm smile came to Naruto's face. It was the first time he smiled, truly smiled, since Raiden had left him.

"Congratulations." There was nothing else to say. His expression and that single word said it all.

Macao smiled back at him, now that he was openly smiling and not irritated; he was a good kid, he noticed.

They walked in comfortable silence and boarded the train to the town. After sometime the train stopped and they made their way to the town Mayor to get more information about the mission.

* * *

Some Time Later In the Forest

They were wondering in the forest looking for the monsters- Vulcan as they were called. After walking for sometime without any results, the blonde stopped, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and expended his senses. Macao was curious as to what the boy was doing.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned towards different direction and without looking back, said "They are this way."

Macao was surprised that the kid can sense magical signature but decided to keep quiet and let the blonde handle the mission. He was only a back up after all.

Few minutes later Naruto stopped again and looked directly at Macao "They are here and in larger number than reported." With this a sword suddenly appeared in his hand and crackled with current.

The older of the two was amazed at the degree of control the little kid was showing with his lightning magic.

The monsters noticed the two and charged, while making some strange noises. Naruto noted that they looked like overgrown monkeys and without waiting for Macao he rushed towards them, his Sharingan activating unconsciously.

The Monkey closest to his threw a punch directly at his face which he side stepped easily and swing his electricity coated sword toward it easily cutting through its skin and drawing blood. He jumped using first's body as a stepping stone and punched second one with his lightning covered fists effectively knocking them both out in matter of seconds.

"Lightning Dragons Breakdown Fists."

Macao jaw was hanging at the speed and power displayed by the blonde. He regained his composure and flared his magic and attacked the remaining Vulcans. He was knocking them out with relative ease with the uses of his purple fire magic.

In span of few minutes both had decimated at least twenty of those overgrown monkeys.

Macao was panting because of the fast paced fight, whole of the time he was trying to match the blonde's speed and took considerable amount of magic to keep up. He looked at the boy and noticed that he was only little winded and nothing more.

"We completed our mission, let's go" said the blonde, smiling a little.

Macao stared at him 'stamina freak' he thought, but agreed nonetheless. "Yeah let's go."

They were not even half way through the forests when they heard a loud roar. They both shivered with the amount of magic the beast was releasing.

The beast looked a little like dragon and more like an overgrown lizard. The blond couldn't help but ask "What is that thing?" loudly I might add.

"Oh shit." He heard Macao curse his luck. "It's a Wyvern."

He had heard of wyvern from Raiden, they were bastardized version of Dragons, extremely powerful, durable, fast and what's more, intelligence to use it.

"I do have some worst kind of luck, my first mission and a fucking Wyvern attack us."

Macao would have chided him for cursing, if he wasn't doing the same thing himself.

"What do we do, we can't run it's faster than us, we can't fight it's stronger than us and we can't fool it, it's very intelligent creature. We are so screwed." Macao was muttering and desperately searching for an answer.

Naruto too knew he was not powerful enough to go against Wyvern and come back alive. 'It's time for some desperate measures.' He thought.

"When I say run, don't stop for a second and don't look back, just run."

His closed his eyes, his Sharingan shifted to Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and left eyes bleed a little. He opened only the left eye and released a huge torrent of black fire that covered a large part of forests and consumed the beasts. "Amaterasu"

Macao was speechless ones more, and didn't know what to say. He watched in amazement as the black fire consumed everything in its path. He was woken up from his trance when he heard a shout. "Run."

Macao did as asked and started running. He grasped his hand tightly, not intending to leave him behind. Naruto was tired of fighting and using Amaterasu and was staggering a little. In their haste to escape they forgot one simple thing- Wyvern's wings are not just for show; they can fly.

They heard another roar and looked up in sky to see Wyvern following them.

Naruto did a 180 and stared directly in the eye of Wyvern. His right eye started bleeding. He hoped that this would work otherwise they would be spending night in its stomach. "Tsukuyomi"

The beast's world turned red and it found itself in weird place, with larger cross hanging in air. Naruto appeared next, his clothes were in contrast to the red surroundings. Without bothering to say anything he started killing the beast over and over again.

Macao didn't know what happened, one moment a Wyvern was chasing them next moment he stopped seemingly by itself and passed out. Then he noticed both of Naruto's eyes were bleeding.

Before he could ask what happened, the spoke up, "I trapped it in a strong illusion and knocked it out and now" he looked Macao in the eyes, his own returning to normal black "I'm going to sleep." With that he too loose consciousness and entered blissful world of sleep.

Macao muttered about crazy Wyvern and even crazier and picked him up.

* * *

Few Days Later

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in some kind of hospital ward. Makarov was sitting in the same room, reading a book with a cup of, what appeared to be coffee in his hand.

The old man soon noticed the blonde and walked near him, a small smile in his face.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" his voice was gentle like a grandfather.

Naruto tried to speak but his throat was dry. Makarov handed him a glass of water, which he drank gratefully.

"Better, so what happened?"

"I should ask you the same question Naruto, what happened?"

The blonde remained silent for some time gathering some thoughts and then reported fully to what happed, how they fought Vulcans, how a Wyvern suddenly appeared and attacked them, the black flames and his strongest illusion.

The old man listened quietly and responded with appropriate words.

"So what happened after I passed out?"

"Macao carried you to the hotel and contacted me, I send a team of mages who took care of the wyvern and then carried you back home. You were asleep for three days since you passed out. Macao was freaking out. And you got reward for not only taking care of monsters but also of a wyvern. By the way, congratulation on completing your first S-rank mission."

Naruto stared incredulously at him.

"What S-rank mission?"

Makarov just laughed at his face. "My dear boy, defeating 20 Vulcans and then presence of a Wyvern increased the rank of the mission. Now rest you surely deserve it."

Naruto did as was asked and laid to rest. He truly didn't know what future had in its store for him, and if his last mission was any hint, it was not going to peaceful.

He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

End of Chapter Two.

A/N: So how was it, please read and review. And if you think he is too powerful, well he does have Sasuke's EMS and naturally large amount of magic and only knocked out both the wyvern and himself. As Makarov said, a team of mages took care of it.

Bye see you in few days.


	3. An Eternal Adventure

A/N: Alright guys, here's the next chapter of the story. Some mistakes have been corrected and I have added date. From now on story will be AU while loosely following the cannon timeline.

Naruto joined a little after Cana and sometime before Gray.

Naruto will interact with Ft members from next chapters.

As for EMS not making one's eyes bleed, I just thought it would look cool, nothing else.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in his apartment he had rented. It was not great but he was happy just the same. He did the morning rituals and left for the guild, which was only few blocks away from where he lived.

Few months has passed since his first mission, now he was going to look for another job, less exiting this time. He still remembers his fight with wyvern, which was etched in his memory for forever. People especially children looked at him with awe and amazement. He had done what most grown up mages couldn't do- fighting a wyvern and coming back alive. He did took few missions in between but nothing extraordinary happened in those, just some package delivery and escort with the help of some of the guild members. He still remembers some interesting question he had to answer, after he was up and running after medical break.

Flashback:

"So, you still hadn't told me about those black flames." Makarov asked the blonde.

The just shrugged nonchalantly like it was everyday occurrence.

"Those were just Amaterasu Flames."

The old man frowned; he was not answering the question truthfully.

"Those were not just flames, that mage team tried everything to put them out and nothing happened, it didn't even diminished."

Naruto stared at the old man, wondering he should tell everything or not, he decided for half truth.

"Well the black flames of Amaterasu burn for seven days and nights before going out."

'That kind of power and control in one so young.' Makarov thought before asking "Macao said your magic was of Lightning Dragon Slayer, so how do you do that. You are too young to learn different kind of magic, not only that, you were taught by a dragon of lightning and thunder who surely wouldn't teach you fire magic."

Naruto closed his eyes; he knew this time would come so no point in hiding it anymore. He opened and his once black eyes turned red with three tomoe like pattern spinning. Makarov was drawn towards those eyes unconsciously; they were fascinating without a doubt. He began feeling lightheaded and sleepy all of sudden and flared his magic. The feeling was gone like it was never there.

"These eyes are not just good looking you know, they can do a lot of things, like putting someone to sleep, casting illusion and Amaterasu flames."

Makarov was wide eyed at the explanation, to believe such powers actually exist.

"Now you know why I don't want it to get out too early, I don't want someone come for my head, or eyes in this case, currently as I am not powerful enough."

The old man nodded at the explanation. It wasn't as bad as Naruto make it out to be, but danger of his kidnapping, or worse death, will increase significantly.

"Very well, I will keep it a secret until you are strong and old enough."

Flashback End

* * *

Naruto in his musings didn't realize he had reached the guild until he was about to crash on the gates. The guild as usual was in jovial mood. He walked towards the mission request board directly and one interesting but not too interesting as they happen to attract something dangerous. He walked over to a young girl maybe two or three years younger he didn't know exactly.

"Hey Cana-Chan, wanna go on a mission with me?" He asked her with a smile.

The girl's eyes widened, he never asks someone to come with him, and usually master is the one who forces him to take back up just in case. "Sure Naruto, just give me a minute."

"Alright, I am going to ask Gray to join us too." He walked to the boy who was in his boxers and asked him to join in their mission. The boy agreed albeit a bit reluctantly, he himself wanted to see Naruto's power, firsthand.

They decided to meet in front of the gate after an hour, and after every one had arrived Cana decided to speak first.

"What's the mission?"

Naruto just smiled and answered "Nothing much, we just have to deliver few letters to some client and this box to another, so it's two missions combined in one." He explained while taking out a simple black box form his back pack, showing them. Gray just nodded his head to show he understood.

Time Skip

Naruto, Gray and Cana returned from the mission. Gray was sulking; nothing happened in that god-dammed mission, so he didn't get to see if the rumors about Naruto's strength were true or not.

Naruto stepped out of the guild and decided to eat something before he train for some time. He was still not able to do Chidori Armor full. Some streams of current, he could manage but not wholly.

* * *

Time Skip: Few years Later

Year: x776

Naruto was once again looking for a mission, this time solo. He did last mission with Cana and Gray because the Master had asked him to interact more with kids his age. Well he didn't really mean it that way but you got what I mean, right?

There was a mission that peaked his interest. Mage or mages are wanted to stop and capture a group of kidnappers; they have been stealing everyone; children and adult alike from their homes in the dead of night for the past few weeks, we do not know where the children are taken.

'Guess I can always question them, and what's more they are believed to be a group of six people who use magic lacrimas to immobilize and pay for the mission is 1,000,000 jewels. From the Hargeon Town Council huh'. The blonde thought as he got ready for the mission.

'It will be a test of my abilities, and if they did prove to be strong, I can always use Sharingan.'

He walked over to the old man Makarov and showed his the mission request slip as always.

"Hum... Bandit capture, well good luck." Makarov said happily and returned to his drinking.

* * *

Sometime Later

Naruto traveled for a while and soon found himself in the Hargeon Town. He then proceeded towards Mayors office to get him registered for the mission and also for some extra info. The lack of information or misinformation had nearly gotten him and his team killed the first time. He learned one could not be too cautious nowadays.

The Blonde mage walked up to the receptionist; a very good looking young woman with… 'Is that a C-cup, damn ero-sennin for corrupting me, even after it has been years.'

"Excuse me ma'am I here for the mission Mayor requested and I wanted to know who to talk to make it official."

The woman looked at him skeptically but answered anyway. "Sure, just follow me."

He followed the woman, his eyes wandering my times towards her backside. She motioned for him to stop and she went through the door. She came back a few seconds later. "Mayor will see you now."

If Naruto was surprised that he would be talking to the Mayor, he didn't let it come to his face. He just entered the cabin and saw a little 'big-boned' elderly man sitting on the chair.

"So you are the one that came to accept this mission." Mayor voice was disbelieving as he did not think that a young boy could handle this mission and voiced his thoughts.

"Aren't you too young to do this kind of job?"

Naruto scoffed at that.' Of course he would think I am too young to do the job, damn dimension travel.'

"You need not to worry; I am perfectly capable of capturing some low-life bandits."

The Mayor just shrugged, not wanting to earn the ire of someone who was willing to do the job.

"Yeah whatever, now let's get to the business. As you know, the bandits are kidnapping men, women and children alike. I would like you to find them as soon as possible. I want them behind the bars for the crimes they did against my town." The man practically spat those last words and was seething with anger.

Naruto, who was listening quietly was surprised by the anger the man had within himself, it was just like seeing Sasuke in the rare moments when he talked about his brother. His eyes narrowed.

"Who was the one they kidnapped?" Naruto asked, his face a blank mask.

The man was surprised by the question. His voice chocked when he answered.

"My daughter. I want you to find her and bring her back safely, but if that is not possible…" tears were freely flowing from his face at this point. "I want you to give her a proper funeral."

"Can you show me photograph or something so that I can identify her?"

The man gave Naruto a photograph and the blonde nodded in understanding and left.

* * *

Night Time

Naruto was walking through the streets of the town in hopes of catching the kidnappers or for them to find him, but he was having no such luck. He had already wasted few hours.

He stopped suddenly and smacked himself for being such a stupid, he could always sense them. He found a rather high building and climbed it and sat down lotus style and expended his senses to its fullest.

Few minutes passed until he found what he was looking for. He got up and towards the direction he felt magic spike, and only about half a minute later he saw two men walking and one of them carrying a young child, like a potato sac, on his shoulders. From the distance he couldn't make out if the child was a girl or a boy.

He decided to quietly follow them. After about minute of stalking them, he got a chance he was looking for. One of them stopped and walked to a corner and opened zip of his pants to answer the nature's call. Naruto slip past behind the one, who was taking a leak and looked directly in the eyes of other, his Sharingan activated. Moments later he was asleep and dropped the child, who the blonde noticed was a girl. The man behind him was whistling a happy tone seemingly obvious to the whole ordeal.

The man finished peeing and zipped up his pants and turned around. There was no one here. "Hey, Bobby where are you-"his question never finished as he felt sharp pain on the back of his head and fall unconscious.

The blonde first make sure the child was secure, and luckily she was still sleeping.

He then turned to the one he put genjutsu on and woke him up.

The man in question just blinked, not knowing what happened how he ended up here. He saw a kid with strange looking eyes, staring at him.

Naruto used the second genjutsu on him and interrogated him.

"Where were you taking her?"

The man was in trance like state and answered the question.

"We were taking her to the camp."

"And where is this camp of yours?"

"The camp is to the north of the road where we were walking."

Naruto had a bad feeling over this.

"Then why were you taking her to the wrong direction?"

The blonde's fear turned right.

"The guys in the camp have all the fun with the girls they caught and never let us have any. So we were taking the girl to the edge to have some fun before we take her to the camp."

Naruto was gritting his teeth with anger. His fists were clenched so tight they turned white. He re-equipped his sword and swings it. He stopped millimeters before his neck, but the highly charged current was enough to burn his skin and leave a scar. He took some deep breath to calm himself and knocked the man out again. 'They will be punished' he reminded himself.

He picked up the girl bridal style and dropped her at the receptionist's desk and asked her to take care of her as he was going for the rest of them.

He continued towards the direction given to him and soon found the camp. He observed for a while.

'I still don't know any wide scale genjutsu to knock them all out. Chidori is out of question as it will take a large amount of magic and can be used only once before they notice me. It means all I have now is speed and a sword.'

He noticed six bandits out around the camp fire, drinking and laughing and his blood boiled.

He took out and channeled lightning to it and vanished from the spot.

The bandits were still laughing and drinking when one of them noticed a sword sticking out of chest of another killing him instantly, he didn't have time to scream as next moment he was out cold. The rest of them didn't have time to react until one more was dead. Now only three were left.

Naruto slowly started leaking his killing intent, freezing them on the spot. He started speaking; his voice was cold, very cold.

"Now I will ask you a question, answer them carefully and as truthfully as possible otherwise I will kill you in the most painful way possible. Why did you kidnap all those people and where did you take them? "

Only one of them had the guts to speak.

"T-to the t-tower of he-heaven." He was now soaking his pants.

"Good, now tell me how I get there." the blond mage continued.

"T-there is a port n-nearby." He gulped a lump in his throat and continued. "G-go to the south-east by boat for about thirty five minutes and you will reach there."

"As I promised, you will not die painful death." He stopped as lightning crackled around his sword once more. "But a quick one." He again vanished from the view of the bandits and head rolled off of one them, next one found the lightning covered sword coming at him in high speed and it pierced his heart before he could do anything. The last one was terrified out of his mind and didn't have time to look down to the lightning covered hand cutting a hole through his chest. He was dead in an instant. "Chidori."

'So I did use it after all' and picked up his sword from the second bandit. He thought before started searching the camp and soon found the girl which matched the photograph the Mayor gave him. She was naked and blood and semen were flowing out of her vagina. He sighed sadly and checked for the pulse. Upon finding it, he tried to wake up the girl.

The girl woke up screaming. 'She must be traumatize from the whole ordeal.' He tried to calm her but couldn't do anything. He looked on sadly and activated Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and erased this particular event. When the girl finally calmed down enough, he took her to the Mayor's office, explained everything to him and left to finish the job.

* * *

Morning next Day

Naruto got to the Town port and rented a few boat to carry one hundred people with the help of Mayor and told the captain to go to the south-east. Half an hour later, he reached the island and gazed upon what appeared to be Tower of Heaven.

He quietly snuck in and realized exactly why they were kidnapping people. They were kidnapping them to construct this tower. He gritted his teeth in anger. 'Those fuckers are gonna pay, I will make sure of it.'

The blonde watched two guards talking to each other, bored out of their mind. In a moment's notice he was between them; his Chidori and sword piercing each of their heart. Lightning from his sword elongated to compensate for his small body.

'I will have to be careful while using Chidori; I cannot afford to run out of magic in between.' He thought as he entered the tower.

He was alerted to the two presences coming his way even before the sound of their footsteps reached his ears. He took out his sword and charged. First one was down with a large gash on his chest and second one had his throat slit. He didn't need them alive since he could already sense slaves.

He made his way to cells where they were keeping slaves, killing few guard on his way. Upon reaching, he swings his sword down on the lock breaking it, before repeating the procedure on the other cells.

The slaves were surprised to see a blonde kid with a sword breaking locks of their cells, but no one dare to come out. Naruto was losing his patience with them.

"Why are you not running?" He shouted at them. They were unnerved by his bloodied appearance.

One of them was bold enough to speak. "Why are you helping us?"

Naruto looked at the red haired girl who spoke. "I was given the mission to rescue you, that's why."

He cursed as sensed a lot of people coming their way, and shouted "Why are you still standing, they are coming here to enslave you again as we speak, run before they have a chance."

But he was too late. Over 50 guards were there and Naruto sensed at least half of them could use magic.

Lightning crackled around all over his form and sword before he vanished in a yellow flash. People all around looked in wonder as guards dropped like flies, with their throat slit.

Few terrible seconds later the blonde was on his knees, feeling the after effects of his technique. 'Fuck! It hurt like hell, I still haven't mastered this.'

There were still few guard left alive and when they saw him dropping on his knees they charged their own sword drawn.

The blonde was cursing himself when he felt a magic spike from behind; he turned his head to see the redhead girl lifting anything that resembled a weapon with some kind of telekinesis and them she threw them at the guards, killing them instantly. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Go over the edge of the island and you will find some boats."

He picked himself up and walked staggering a little as he was still feeling lingering effect of his still incomplete technique. He felt someone helping him. He looked up to see an elderly looking man holding his arm. He nodded in thanks.

Few stairs and a narrow tunnel later they found themselves at the entrance of the Tower which was blocked.

"Looks like someone blocked the entrance to stop us from escaping." The blonde stated calmly. He detached himself from the old man and walked to the front. Taking the stance the dragon taught him and brought his hands in a tube like fashion in front of his mouth.

He blew out a large amount of very highly charged lightning, which obliterated everything in its way.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar."

Everyone was awed at the display of power from the eight year old.

"What are you looking at, run" he shouted irritated, and they did run. Naruto was looking left and right them asked the old man "Where is that redhead girl?"

"She went back to get Jellal" said the old man tiredly.

Naruto sighed, "Right you guys go on, follow the path it will lead you to the boats, I'll get her and catch up." the old man nodded and went on to the boat.

Naruto was looking for the girl he still didn't know name of when he saw a blue haired boy sending wave of magic crashing the said girl into the wall.

Naruto was in front of the boy punching him away, he didn't really put much force behind that so as not to kill the boy. He picked up the girl piggy back style and started running towards the entrance.

His enhanced hearing picked up a muttered 'thank you' before the girl passed out.

Few minutes later he was on the boat and left the girl with the old man before going to captain's cabin and passed out from exhaustion as soon as body touch the bed.

* * *

Naruto woke sometime later and went to the deck of found and found everyone staring at him. He takes a look and found himself still covered in blood, he was too tired to change and clean up.

"YO." He said lazily raising one hand and smiled.

Everyone sweat dropped at his reaction. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, the mage who busted you out of that tower."

"My name is Rob "he said "and this is Erza Scarlet" he said pointing at the redhead he had saved earlier. Few more people introduced themselves.

Now that introductions were out of the way, there was an awkward pause. The now free slaves were uncomfortable in his mere presence and his bloodied appearance was not helping a bit. They still remember the display of incredible power.

"Are you independent mage or have joined a guild." It was the old man Rob who asked the question.

Naruto looked directly at him with his piercing black eyes. "I am a mage of Fairy Tail." He said simply, showing him the guild mark on the right biceps.

'The little redhead, Erza was it, Seems exited for some reason'. He thought.

The old man must have sense his amusement, so answered for her "She always wanted to join Fairy Tail, now that she has magic, entry would be easy. I was from Fairy Tail too, you know?"

Naruto was surprised to hear that. "Ah, is that so. Then why didn't you bust them out, or you would have busted yourself out and called for help, I am sure Master Makarov would have helped you without a second thought."

Rob was silent for a moment "My magic represents my life force now as I am too old and if I try to use magic it would kill me." His voice was filled with sadness and regret.

Naruto felt bad for being an insensitive prick, and quickly mumbled an apology. The old man just smiled and nodded as if to say he was forgiven.

"So what is Fairy Tail like?" Naruto looked at the redhead girl who asked the question.

"As Master likes to say to every new member, do Fairies have Tail, do they even exist? Just like the question, that place is an eternal adventure." He said fondly with a smile. 'Maybe I should interact with my guild mates more.'

The girl Erza returned the smile.

* * *

Hargeon Town

Naruto reported the mission success to the Mayor and returned to Fairy Tail.

* * *

At the Fairy Tail Gates

"So are you ready for your adventure?" asked the blonde to the redhead as he opened the gates.

* * *

End of Chapter Three.

A/N I am going for a holiday, and while I will write, posting them would take some time.

See you in few days.


End file.
